May It Be
by cut3inferno
Summary: The youngest daughter of Galadriel has been chosen to join the fellowship. It is serious business until she captures the heart of the Mirkwood prince. Determined to focus on the ultimate goal, will she push him away or simply draw him closer?
1. Concerning Hobbits

Sariel holds tightly to the mane of her horse, looking upon the beauty of Rivendell. Thalion knickers softly, eager to continue moving; his body shakes with excitement. She had heard the news, that the one ring had been sent out to be destroyed, that four hobbits had left the shire and headed out on a grand journey. Her mother, Galadriel of Lothlórien, had sent her out, told her that a fellowship would be brought together to help the hobbits on their quest, and that she must leave at once.

Thalion neighed loudly, voicing his protest of keeping still. Sariel sighs, giving a light kick and galloping towards Rivendell.

Thalion's hooves clicked heavily on the stone paths of the city, many of the inhabitants bowed as she passed and excited murmurs filled the crowds. Sariel approaches a guard, dismounting Thalion.

"I must speak to Lord Elrond," She states, her hand resting on Thalion's muscular neck. The guard eyes her warily before realization dawns on his face.

"My Lady, I am sorry, I did not recognize you," He replies.

Sariel smiles at him, "It is quite alright, I have not visited for quite some time."

"Well you see, Lord Elrond is currently preparing for a counsel."

Sariel frowned slightly, "This I know, but I must attend this counsel."

"You wish to join the fellowship that is taking the ring then?" The guard asks.

Sariel nodded, knowing what was about to come.

"My lady, I mean no disrespect, but battle and quests are no place for a woman, especially one of your nobility."

Her lip twitches in agitation, "It has been foreseen by my mother," she replies shortly.

"Lady Galadriel?" He asks in disbelief.

"Let her through," a soft familiar voice echoes.

Sariel looks up, a warming smile welcoming her, "Sister!"

She moves past the guard towards Celebrían, the two women embracing in a soft hug. Celebrían gently touches Sariel's face, "My how you have grown since we've last seen each other."

It had been awhile, when Sariel had last visited Celebrían's children were still very young, she had heard that now they were mature, and the Arwen had fallen for a mortal.

"The city is busy, sister, folk from all corners have come for the counsel; Men, elves, and even dwarves; All for the little hobbit who had the misfortune of stumbling upon the One Ring. Mother has sent you to accompany him, no doubt?" Celebrían asks.

"Yes, I am to join them on their journey." Sariel responds, "Though I am certain they will not be very welcoming to a woman in their midst.

The two had walked onto a balcony overlooking Rivendell.

"Many have gathered already, perhaps you should begin introducing yourself," Celebrían remarks.

* * *

He had seen her riding in on the noble looking stallion, his curiosity had been peaked. He excused himself from his companions, watching the elven maiden depart from Elrond's wife. She had returned to her horse, gently touching his muzzle before moving towards the stables. He follows cautiously, trying to mask his presence. He watches as she leads her horse into one of the many stalls. She pets her stallion softly, cooing sweet words that were returned with a soft knicker.

"I know you are there," her voice rang through the stable, "It is not polite to spy on a lady."

"Please excuse me; I simply noticed that you ride a stallion. That is quite impressive, not many can tame such a beast."

The woman smiles at him, "Thalion has been mine since he was a foal, it would be quite a shame if I did not grow on him."

"He is a beautiful horse." He replied.

The woman eyes him, "I am sorry, but I am afraid I do not know your name."

He looks down slightly, looking into her eyes, "I am sorry, I should have introduced myself. I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood."

"A prince? And you wish to go on a perilous journey?" She questions.

Legolas chuckles softly, "If I may, what is your name, My Lady?"

"I am Sariel of Lorien."

"Sariel? Galadriel's youngest child?" Legolas asks.

"The very same," she replies, "Though I am not sure how you know of me."

Legolas smiles at Sariel, "Rumors of your beauty have spread amongst the elves."

A flush of embarrassment appears in Sariel's face, showing in a light blush.

"And I must say, the rumors could not begin to describe you true beauty."

"You are far too kind, Prince of Mirkwood."

"If I may, what are you doing here My Lady? These are troubling times and roads are dangerous. I saw you come in alone, no escort." He asks, eyeing Sariel curiously.

"I am not sure I should discuss that with you Master Elf." She replies smiling softly.

"You mean to join on the journey to destroy the ring?" He states, bluntly.

"It is none of your concern" she says, agitated, before moving past the male elf and heading towards the council.


	2. The Council of Elrond

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to read the first chapter. And to clear things up, I realize Celebrían had left for the Grey Havens long ago, but for the sake of the first chapter I wanted to include her. The first chapter is the only time she will be seen or mentioned. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**_Also, an important note: I am in college I do not have much time to write with all the homework and classes, etc. Because of this I will only be updating this story on Tuesdays and Thursdays unless I manage to get enough written over the week/weekends. But plan on seeing the new chapters up on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I hope you all understand and I appreciate you all taking the time to read this._  
**

* * *

Sariel stood silently listening to the men talk loudly amongst themselves. Many seemed to ignore the young elven woman in their midst, but the Mirkwood prince kept his eyes glued to her, barely speaking to his comrades. The chatter quiets considerably as Elrond approaches, entering the circle of men, elves, and dwarves.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Silence fell amongst the group as Frodo moved towards the pedestal in the middle of the group. He places the ring down, moving back behind Gandalf. Whispers erupt amongst the groups.

"So it is true..." the man Sariel learned was Boromir states, eyeing the Ring with a strange hunger in his eyes.

"The doom of men…" one of his companions murmurs.

Boromir shakes his head, getting up from his seat, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

When he receives no response he begins to pace, eyes never wavering from the Ring, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn, who had recently been leaning silently against a pillar, spoke up angrily, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir eyes him suspiciously, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He spat.

Legolas jumps from his seat, ready to defend Aragorn, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? " Boromor says puzzled, "This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas finishes.

Sariel looks around, noticing many stares directed towards Aragorn, none bigger than Frodo though, who seemed completely in awe.

Aragorn speaks to Legolas in elvish, telling him to sit down.

Boromir sizes up Aragorn, looking at him viciously, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

He returns to his seat, avoiding eye contact with almost everyone, though his eyes settled on Sariel for a long moment before going to the ground.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf cuts in, easing some of the tension.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond states matter of factly.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli, one of the dwarves shouts, getting from his seat and charging with his axe. A shatter of sparks and axe fly through the air.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond says, "One of you must do this."

Everyone falls silent, eyeing the others warily. It is once again Boromir who finally speaks up.

Shaking his head he begins, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland; Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stands once again, the hostility in the air was rising, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" He shouts.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli yells at the elf, jumping from his own seat.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir shouts angrily.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yells, the races begin to shout viciously at one another, only Aragorn and Sariel and the Hobbits remained away from the commotion. Sariel rolled her eyes, if being around bickering males is what this journey was going to require she wasn't sure that she would be able to keep her sanity.

Frodo had apparently had enough, "I will take it! I will take it!" He shouts to the crowd. The arguing dies down, many shocked by the hobbit's bravery.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," He continues, though much more meekly than before, "Though- I do not know the way."

Gandalf moves towards Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He places a reassuring hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn states, moving in front of Frodo and kneeling before him, "You have my sword."

"And my bow!" Legolas chimes in.

"And my axe!" Shouts Gimli.

Boromir approaches the group, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Samwise yells jumping from his hiding place within a bush.

A smirk appears on Elrond's face, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Wait! We are coming too!" Merry and Pippin pop out from behind some pillars, running to join the group.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry says enthusiastically.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin says.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry retorts, smiling at his friend.

"What of the maiden?" Boromir's voice rang out.

In an instant all eyes were on Sariel, making her feel greatly uncomfortable.

"She will be going as well," Elrond states.

A burst of murmurs come forth, disapproval and disbelief rang through the crowd.

"It will not be up for discussion. Sariel will be going with the fellowship. I suggest you all prepare, you leave tomorrow." Elrond says, dismissing the crowds.

* * *

Sariel had returned to one of the many guest rooms. Her things had been brought here during the council. She was looking forward to having some time alone. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she calls towards the door.

It creaks open, revealing Aragorn, "I do not mean to intrude, I just want to ensure you are aware what you will be getting into."

"I know very well the risks and dangers Aragorn. But I can assure you, I can take care of myself."

He smiles softly, "I will protect you as well, should you ever fall."

She smiles, bidding him goodnight.


	3. The Pass of Caradhras

**Since I have managed to get quiet a few chapters written this week, this chapter is being put up! Look for the next update on Tuesday! Please review if you enjoy the story! They are what really keeps me going! Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

Everyone had gathered by the gate of Rivendell, horses nickering towards each other. Sariel had retrieved Thalion, leading him towards the men. A few of the fellowship were still missing, no doubt packing last minute essentials for the journey. Legolas' eyes catch Sariel's as she makes her way towards him, Aragorn and the hobbits.

"The horses will not be able to travel far with us…" She heard Aragorn mumbling.

"They will hear us when we call," Sariel interrupts, "And they will come to us when we need."

Legolas approaches her, "Good morning Milady."

"Quite, same to you," She responds, taking a back of supplies from Aragorn and putting them onto Thalion. She pauses, noticing the stares of two of the young hobbits. She smiles at them, bringing a blush to their faces, before walking over to them.

"I am sorry, I do not think we've had the pleasure of being introduced properly." She says, kneeling down to their level.

"Pippin, Milady." The one speaks up quickly.

"Merry," the other replies.

"I am Sariel, it is quiet the pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Time had passed quickly; camping in the mountains had become regular. Gandalf's plan was to travel west of the Misty Mountains then cut through the Gap of Rohan, and move east towards Mordor. Everyone had grown fairly close, despite the racial tensions. Sariel spent most of her time tending to the hobbits, she had come to think of them as children. The rest of her time was spent with Legolas.

She sits silently next to Aragorn and Merry, watching Boromir spar with Pippin.

"Two, Three, Four, Five. Good, very good," Boromir praises.

"Move your feet," Aragorn advises, watching closely.

"That's good, Pippin!" Merry cheers.

A bright smile flashes from the hobbit, "Thanks!"

"Faster!" Boromir orders.

Across the camp Gimlie was trying to persuade Gandalf, "Anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome. "

Shaking his head Gandalf replies, "No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Sariel turns to look at Legolas, who had perched himself up upon a tall steep of rocks. He was staring intently to the south, Sariel's eyes following his gaze.

"Come on. Good!" Boromir yells to Pippin.

"Aaah!" Pippin yelps as Boromir accidentally nicks his hand with his sword.

"Sorry!"

Merry jumps up and helps Pippin attack Boromir, who was laughing uncontrollable, Aragorn joined in on the laughter.

Sariel stands up, her eyes focused on a dark black cloud approaching the camp.

Sam approaches her, "What is that?"

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Gimlie retorts, going about his business.

Boromir slowly rises from the ground, pushing the hobbits up with him, "It's moving fast….against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shout.

"HIDE!" Aragorn yells to everyone.

A panicked frenzy took over as everyone grabbed their things. The horses snorted in panic as Sariel ran and untied them, letting them lose. They took off in a gallop, disappearing from sight within mere moments. Sam quickly stomped out the fire before running for cover. Sariel had snatched Merry, who had been closest to her and hide under a bush with Legolas. Her heart was pounding as the birds flew overhead, their caws piercing the once silent air. Sariel clung tightly to Merry, who was staring in fear at the large birds above them. Legolas laid a reassuring hand on her arm. Her arm felt warm and fuzzy, something she had never felt before.

She moved her head and looked at the elf behind her, only now realizing how close they truly were. Legolas' chest was pressed firmly against her back, and he had an arm wrapped around her midsection, holding her close to the ground. A blush formed on her pale cheeks, and he gave her a soft nod of reassurance, ignoring the intimate position they were in. The birds circle the hill for what seems like an eternity before turning around and flying back the way they came. Everyone moved from their hiding spots. Legolas grabs Sariel's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you," She replies softly, helping Merry up, whose eyes were still focused on the receding birds.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf states.

Everyone moved to finish packing their things that had been hidden in a scatter of panic. Sariel moved slowly, the dark aura of the birds could still be sensed.

"They will not return," Legolas said, approaching her from behind. Their senses were stronger than men and dwarves.

"No, but I fear something worse will." She leans down, picking up some of their supplies and puts them into a bag.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the fellowship had changed its path. They now trudge through the snowy slopes of Caradhras. They all moved slowly, all knee deep in the snow, except for the hobbits, who were nearly buried alive. Sariel remains behind the hobbits, giving them gentle pushes to keep them motivated to keep moving. But she could not deny her own exhaustion.

Though elves were less affected by the elements, prolonged exposure had her chilled and her legs had begun to ache from pushing through the deep snow. Merry stumbles, falling face first into the snow.

"Come now," Sariel says, helping the small hobbit to his feet and brushing the snow from his hair and clothes. A few steps later and she herself had crashed to the snow. She sputtered slightly pulling her face from the snow.

Pippin began laughing hysterically, "Never heard of an elf losing her balance!"

She glares at him playfully as strong arms wrap under hers and pull her up. She turns back and thanks Boromir, who was trailing behind.

She notices Legolas' disdainful glance to Boromir as he slowed so that Sariel would catch up to him. When she was beside him he snaked an arm across her back, pushing her gently in front of him.

"Ungh!" Frodo grunted, losing his footing and rolling down the slopes towards Aragorn and Boromir.

Aragorn managed to catch him before he fell to far and helped him to his feet. Panic filled Frodo's eyes as he realized the ring had fallen from his body. Everyone's eyes snap to Boromir, who help the ring by the chain, eyeing it with wonder. Everyone's hands quickly went to their weapons. Sariel held the hilt of her swords tightly.

"Boromir," Aragorn says sternly.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing," Boromir murmurs.

Aragorn stares intently at the man, "Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo!"

Boromir looks up, his eyes landing on Frodo as he moves slowly towards the hobbit, "As you wish. I care not."

Frodo snatched the Ring from Boromir, securing it around his neck and tucking it beneath his shirt. Boromir playfully tousles Frodo's hair before resuming the climb up the icy slope. Sariel's eyes watch him as he passes herself and Legolas. His eyes lock on hers and there was some emotion she could not put her finger on that lingered there.

* * *

They had found an icy cave that they would be camping in for the night. The hobbits sat closely to one another in front of the fire, shivering. Sariel pulled a blanket from her pack and moved towards the hobbits, wrapping it around all four of them. They thanked her quietly. Boromir sat silently in the corner. Aragorn and Gandalf remained by the mouth of the cavern, keeping an eye out.

"You should get some rest Sariel," Legolas said coming from behind her.

She turns towards him, "I shall be alright."

He frowns, unhappy with her choice,"Sariel, we have a long road ahead of us, we need all the rest we can get."

He places a hand on her arm, the warmth traveling through her body.

"You are cold," He speaks softly.

"I will be alright Legolas," she retorts.

He ignores her, pulling her with him as he leans against a wall, pulling Sariel down with him. She was positioned between his legs and he pulls her close against his chest, wrapping his blanket around them before crossing his arms over her torso and pulling her closer. Heat flushes through her body.

"Legolas I…"

"Shhh," he says cutting her off. She could feel his warm breath against her ear, sending shivers down her body.

"Just go to sleep, I will keep you warm and safe."


	4. The Mines of Moria

Sariel awoke still encased in Legolas' arms.

"Did you sleep alright?" He whispers.

"Fine, thank you."

No one else had woken up yet besides the two of them.

"You were warm enough?"

Her blush returns as she realizes that she had slept in his arms all night, "yes," she whispers softly.

He presses his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. Though they had been traveling and were worn down, she still smelled beautiful, like sweet flowers on a warm day. He did not want to admit to himself that feelings had developed for the maiden that was lying against his body, but he could not deny it. She was stunningly beautiful, straight blonde hair billowed down to the middle of her back like waves, though he noted she often kept it braided and her eyes were a deep grey.

Sariel rests her head against Legolas' shoulder as he moves his face into the crook of her neck. Her hands were resting on his forearms, which were clasped around her body, keeping her warm. Aragorn stirred suddenly, causing Sariel to pull herself from Legolas' grasp, embarrassed. She turns to him, seeing a playful smirk on his perfect features. Aragorn pulls himself from the ground.

"We should begin getting everyone up and ready," He said, stretching his arms.

Sariel nodded, moving towards the hobbits whom were all cuddled together.

"It's time to wake up," She says softly, nudging each one on the shoulder. They simultaneously awoke with a groan. Boromir rose from the corner, his bones cracking from the discomfort of the position he had slept in.

"We must get a move on," Gandalf said, his head poking into the cave.

"What about breakfast?!" Pippin asks.

"There is no time, we must move now," Gandalf orders, exiting the cave.

"Up you go!" Sariel says pulling Merry and Pippin up in one try.

They begrudgingly left the cave to gather. Frodo got up slowly, looking wore and exhausted. Her heart went out to him. She gently touches his shoulder.

"It'll be ok, Frodo."

He nods, following his companions.

Sariel turns to Sam, "Coming Sam?"

He nods, leaving the cave as well. Boromir remained in the corner, stretching. Legolas moves past Sariel, letting his hand brush against hers before leaving the cave himself.

"Are you coming Boromir?" Sariel asks turning to look at him. She nearly jumped when she realized he had moved closer to her. "Boromir?"

"It is nothing, my Lady, let us go."

She watches him curiously as he leaves before following after him. The cold air bit at Sariel's cheeks as she stepped out of the cavern.

They move up the mountain once again, the snow slowing their progress considerably. Legolas had moved ahead of the group and could be seen perched on a ledge, looking into the distance intently.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" _a voice rang through the air. Sariel eyes followed Legolas'. She knew the others would not be able to hear the voice.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas' shouts, returning to the group.

"Its Saruman!" Gandalf yells.

Everyone looks up as a cracking sound is heard. Snow and ice begin to fall from the top of the mountain. Sariel pushes the hobbits against the side of the mountain, the snow and ice missing them except for a small chunk that cut Sariel's cheek.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouts over the rumbling.

"NO!" Gandald responds, moving towards the ledge and murmuring a spell, "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_"

Lightning flashes above them, striking the peak of the mountain sending a second avalanche upon the fellowship. Legolas, acting quickly, grabs Gandalf and pulls him against the cliff to avoid being tossed from the ledge. Snow buries the fellowship completely. Sariel pulls herself from the snow, flailing her arms to get to the surface.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir suggests, pulling Merry and Pippin from the snow.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn snaps.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggests, shaking snow and ice from his beard.

"You heard Gandalf! It is far too dangerous, Gimli!" Sariel argued.

"Let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf says solemnly.

Everyone turns to look at Frodo. Who seems confused.

"Frodo?" Gandalf urges.

"We will go through the mines."

Gandalf looks dismayed, "So be it."

* * *

The fellowship made its way to the mines. Merry and Pippin sat atop Thalion while Sariel lead the stallion. Bill, the other horse whom Aragorn had bonded with, carried much of the baggage and supplies. Night had fallen many hours ago, but the fellowship pushed on, nearly there.

Thalion snorts anxiously. Sariel pulls on his bridle, murmuring elvish to him to ease his nerves.

Gimli was the first to speak, "The walls of Moria!" He points to a door only a bit farther ahead.

The door stood beside a large lake. Gandalf moves closer to examine the door.

"Now, let's see. Ithildin - it mirrors only starlight and moonlight," he speaks as the moon appears from behind a cloud, "It reads "The doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asks from atop Thalion.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf replies, "_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!_"

The group watches as nothing happens.

* * *

Hours had passed with no success. Most everyone had taken a seat. Sariel was sitting atop a rock, propping her chin up with her arm.

She watches Aragorn unhitch Bill's bridle, "The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." He says, patting the horse on the neck.

Sam, who had grown quiet attached to the horse, said his goodbyes.

"Go on, Bill, go on," Aragorn urged the horse, "Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home."

Gimli was sitting close to Sariel, though he had overcome his disdain for elves and was always polite to her, he still liked to make sly remarks towards Legolas.

"You seem troubled milady," Gimli says softly.

She smiles, "It seems quiet silly, but beneath the ground is no place for an elf. It makes one wary."

Gimli chuckles, "It will be fine, I assure you."

Sariel's gaze turned to Merry and Pippin, who had found amusement in skipping rocks. Ripples rose through the water with each stone they tossed.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn ordered, grabbing Pippin's wrist and stopping him from tossing another stone.

Gandalf had finally had enough of the door and in a huff of irritation he yelled out, "it's useless!"

Frodo slowly rose from his seat, looking intently upon the door.

"It's a riddle. Speak "friend" and enter," He says before pausing, "What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_," Gandalf replies.

A deep rumbling came and the door slowly swings open. Sariel pushes herself from the rock, moving towards the entrance.

Gimli stood beside Legolas, "Soon master elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Everyone enters the mine, looking around wearily. All Sariel could see were dead bones and old weapons.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir shouts, eyeing the corpses of the dwarves that littered the ground.

Gimli was overwhelmed, shouting his woes into the mine as everyone else continued to look around. Sariel moves towards Legolas as he pulls an arrow from one of the corpses. They both eye it suspiciously.

"Goblins?" Sariel asks softly.

"Goblins!" Legolas shouts, pulling out his bow. Boromir, Aragorn and Sariel all pulled out their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir says disdainfully.

The hobbits begin to move back towards the entrance.

Behind them ripples appear from the water. It stirs with a eeriness that something evil was to come.

"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir shouts, ushering everyone towards the exit.


	5. I Will Protect You

Frodo lets out a scream as he is pulled off his feet.

"Frodo!" The hobbits yell in unison.

Sariel darts into action, moving quickly past strider, and cutting the tentacle clear off the creature in one swipe. She pulls him up.

"Are you alright?!" She cries.

The creature slowly recedes back into the water, only to burst forth again in a sea of tentacles.

"Sariel watch out!" Boromir shouts.

A large tentacle smacks Sariel aside, grabbing Frodo once again. The men jumped into action, attacking the creature. Sariel hits the side of the mine with a painful crack.

"Uungh," she groans pulling herself up. Blood dripped from a wound on her head. Legolas runs to her, helping her up before charging after the creature. She runs after him, ignoring the throbbing in her head.

Legolas begins shooting his arrows towards the tentacle holding Frodo as Aragorn, Boromir and Sariel charge into the water, slashing the creature's appendages. The watcher lets out a horrible screech as blood sprays from the wounds. Boromir manages to cut the appendage holding Frodo, catching him as he falls to the water below.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouts.

Aragorn, Sariel and Boromir retreat from the waters, hurrying towards the entrance to the mines.

"Legolas! Aim for his eye! Come on!" Boromir yells back.

Legolas pulls an arrow from his quiver, lining it up perfectly with the creature's hideous eyes before letting it go. It sails through the air, hitting its target perfectly.

Another horrific screech fills the night air. In a last attempt the creature reaches out, caving in the entrance to the mines, trapping the fellowship within. Gandalf taps his staff on the ground, emitted light from the top. Everyone was panting, and looking around.

The bleeding from Sariel's wound had stopped, but her face was caked with blood. Legolas eyes her with worry, but she shakes him off, insisting she is fine.

Gandalf sighed, "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

The group moves towards a large staircase, carefully ascending the steps.

"Quietly now," Gandalf orders, "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

The group enters a large cavern, slowly climbing a set of steep steps. Stalagmites hung from the ceiling, threatening to drop at any moment. Pippin loses his footing, falling back and crashing into Merry, who then crashes into Sariel. She grunts against the weight, her feet faltering for a moment.

"You must be careful," She scolded, pulling the hobbits upright and pushing them on their way.

* * *

It had been three days. Three days in the dark, dampness of the mines. Sariel was on edge, elves were not ones to be comfortable underground. Gandalf had agreed to rest for what everyone assumed was the night. It was their first rest of their journey in the mines; it was a surprise no one had passed out from exhaustion. Sariel sat on a slab of rock, gently touching the wound on her head. The blood had dried and was caked down from her temple to her jawbone.

Boromir approaches her, holding a wet rag, "Here."

He hands her the rag which she grabs, gently wiping the blood from her face, "Thank you, Boromir."

He smiles, walking away. She sighs, cleaning the blood from her head. She began to softly sing in elvish, her voice barely a whisper. Sam turns and watches her intently, entranced by how beautiful her singing was. Boromir listened from a distance, not looking at Sariel. Aragorn was sleeping soundly on the ground, as were the rest of the hobbits.

Gimli was sitting near her, listening intently with his head cocked to the side. When she finished he smiles looking at her, "Do you know any Dwarvish songs, milady?"

She smiles softly at Gimli, "Of course I do."

"Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old. The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread; the trees like torches blazed with light," Gimli began.

"The mountain smoked beneath the moon; the dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom. They fled their hall to dying fall, beneath his feet, beneath the moon." Sariel finished.

Gimli stares in awe, "I have never heard it sung so beautifully."

Sariel grins deeply, "Quiet an old song it is master Gimli."

"Indeed it is, though still full of meaning. I never thought an elf would care to sing of the plight of the dwarves."

"Not all elves disdain dwarves, Gimli, just as I'm sure not all dwarves disdain elves." She says.

Legolas moved towards the pair, "Ah Master Elf! Come to join?"

Legolas shakes his head, "I am afraid not Gimli, I would like to speak to Sariel….alone."

A glint of glee appears in Gimli's eyes as he nods and moves from the two.

"Come with me," Legolas says, outstretching his hand.

Sariel took it, warmth flowing through her body as he pulls her gently to her feet. They move silent to a nearby room.

"How is your head?" He asks, turning suddenly to her.

"It is fine, a mere scratch, nothing more. I don't need you watching over me Legolas," She says playfully.

"I fear I do not protect you for your own sake," he begins, "it is for my own."

"What?" Sariel asks.

"I have an overwhelming desire to keep you safe. Something I have never felt before."

He moves closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "You have bewitched me Sariel. These feelings I have for you, I am not sure how to express them."

Sariel's cheeks were flushed red, "Legolas…I…"

Before she could continue he had wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close to him. She wraps her arms around his torso.

"Do not push me away, Sariel. I will protect you, regardless of if you need it or not." He says

She smiles against his chest. Legolas moves his hand to her face, moving it so that he could look at her. Her breath hitches in her throat as he eyes look down to his lips before catching his stare. He moves slowly, pressing his lips to hers. She tasted sweet, her lips soft, just as he had imagined.


	6. Cave Troll

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! It means so much to me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

On the fourth day of their journey, the fellowship climbs yet another flight of stairs. They arrive at a crossroad in the mine.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf states, looking around.

The hobbits eagerly take a seat while Gandalf tries to decide their course. Sariel leans against a nearby wall, smiling softly as the hobbits bicker amongst themselves.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asks

"No," Merry replies shortly.

"I think we are," Pippin retorts.

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking!" Sam scolds the pair.

"Merry?" Pippin asks quietly.

"What?" Merry asks with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

Frodo looks down into the dark cavern, noticing movement on a nearby cliff. A small figure moves from stone to stone. Startled, Frodo moves over to Gandalf, who is deep in thought.

"There's something down there," Frodo says anxiously.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf replies matter of factly.

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days," Gandalf continues.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur?!"

"Escaped? Or set loose?" Gandalf pondered.

From a distance Gollum looks up, his eyes glowing in the dim light, casting a eerie and frightening glare.

"He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo huffed.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Gandalf paused, waiting to see if Frodo would reply. When not reply came he continued, "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo sits beside Gandalf, forlorn, "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

Gandalf looked at the young hobbit beside him, "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

* * *

Sariel had been keeping her distance from Legolas since the night before. She was not sure what to make of the kiss. She had not had feelings for anyone in a long time; she had left behind the only one she loved in Lorien. Whenever he would move towards her she would quickly put space in between them, filling her time by tending to the Halflings or chatting with Aragorn. She could tell that Legolas had become frustrated by her actions, but she had to remain focused.

Gandalf came to the group, purpose in his steps.

"He's remembered!" Merry cheered.

"No," Gandalf corrects, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The fellowship head down the left passage, the hall was tight and the Merry and Pippin scurry between Sariel's feet.

"Knock it off you two," She scolds, receiving warm playful grins from the duo.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf whispers, his staff illuminating a grand hall of stone. Tall pillars lined the walls and arched ceilings were as far as the eye could see. Sariel gazes at the hall, awestruck.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf announces, arms outstretched.

"Now there's an eye opener," Sam murmurs.

The fellowship walks forward through the hall. A ray of sunlight glimmers through the Chamber of Mazarbul. Corpses scattered the ground.

Gimli took off towards the chamber.

"Gimli!" Gandalf yells after the dwarf.

Gimli ignores the wizard, running into the chamber. He collapses by a crypt, sobs erupting from him. Boromir moves towards the distraught dwarf, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gandalf examines the runes on the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gandalf hands hit staff and hat to Pippin before bending down to a nearby corpse. He picks up a old battered book from the corpse, opening it and examining its contents.

Legolas moves past Sariel, letting his hand brush her arm before turning to Aragorn, "We must move on, we cannot linger.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long," Gandalf begins reading aloud, "The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming."

Meanwhile Pippin notices a corpse sitting beside a stone well, an arrow stuck in its chest. He cautiously reaches out, lightly touching the arrow. The arrowhead snaps off from the read of the corpse, causing the skull to fall from the body down the well. The body soon follows, then the chain and bucket. The noises from it echo from hall to hall.

Sariel was on edge, as was the rest of the fellowship, looking around warily.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yells, slamming the book shut, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin walks slowly over to Sariel, his face turned towards the ground in shame. She puts her hand gently on his shoulder.

Just then, a beating of drums is heard from the depths. Sariel's breath hitches as fear prickles through her body.

"Frodo!" Sam yells, pointing to Frodo's glowing sword.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouts.

Boromir moves towards to door to look. A barrage of arrows is shot, hitting the door near his face.

"Get back! Stay close to Sariel!" Aragorn yells, pushing the hobbits towards Sariel. Aragorn drops his torch, running to Boromir and helping him close the doors. A deafening roar comes from the other side of the door. It shakes the very foundation.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir states, a look of fear flickering across his face.

Legolas tosses weapons to Boromir and Aragorn the help blockade the door. Sariel pulls out her twin daggers, holding on tightly in each hand as Gimli jumps atop Balin's tomb, holding his axe menacingly.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" He yells.

The orcs begin to break through the door, Legolas shoots arrows at them through the holes in the door as Aragorn impales them with his sword. The orcs break through the thin door, charging into the room. Sariel runs forward, one of her swords connecting with one while impaling another. She ducks out of the way as another approaches and swings his weapon at her. Everyone pauses as the troll smashes through the doorway. Legolas shoots the creature, receiving a vicious snarl from the beast. Sam looks up, seeing the troll swinging his mace and runs underneath the troll's legs.

"Sam!" Sariel yells, engaging a pair of orcs. She internally cursed herself, she was supposed to keep them safe.

The troll swings its mace at Gimli, obliterating the tomb he had just recently been standing on. Sam pulls out a skillet, smacking orcs on the head with it.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this Sariel!" He cheered.

She shakes her head, dodging yet another orc. Legolas had moved up to a ledge and taunted the troll. The troll swings its chain at him, who manages to avoid it. The troll tugs on the train, not realizing that he had trapped himself. Legolas runs along the chain, hanging onto the troll's head as it thrashes around viciously. He shoots the troll in the head before jumping off.

The troll moves towards Sariel and the remaining three hobbits. She throws one of her daggers, impaling the troll's leg. It snarls, continuing towards them.

She turns to them, "Hide Frodo! You two, move!" She says anxiously.

Running towards the troll she grabs her dagger, stabbing the beast's leg repeatedly before the creature grabs a hold of her, throwing her carelessly into a nearby wall. She groans in pain, her lip had split open. She spit the blood from her mouth, attempting to pull herself up. The air had been knocking from her lungs, causing her to have difficulty breathing. She took deep breaths.

The troll continues after Frodo, who had hid behind a pillar. The creature finds him, grabbing him by the leg and pulling him off the edge of the ledge.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo cried, stabbing the troll's hand with sting. The creature yelps, dropping Frodo to the ground.

Aragorn jumps into action, stabbing the troll with it. Infuriated, the monster hits Aragorn and sends him flying across the room. He collapses to the ground. Frodo races after him, trying to rouse him, but the impact had left Aragorn dazed and confused. Frodo tries to move out of the way, only to be blocked by the troll's spear. The troll snarls, pulling back its weapon and impaling Frodo in the chest.

"Ungh!" He cries out, slumping to the floor.


	7. Lorien

"Frodo? Frodo!" Sam yells, running to his best friend.

Merry and Pippin charge the troll, leaping on to his head and stabbing him. The troll flails around, before grabbing Merry and throwing him to the ground. The minutes seemed to be an eternity and the fellowship managed to defeat the remaining orcs and the troll. The troll moans, collapsing to the ground. Silence fell across the group.

"Oh no!" Aragorn shouts, running towards Frodo and turning him over. Frodo groans painfully.

"He's alive!" Sam cheers.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt," Frodo says weakly.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn whispers.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf states, eyeing Frodo.

Frodo pulls back his shirt, revealing his Mithril under armor.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins," Gimli says cheerfully.

"Up you go," Boromir whispers, grabbing Sariel under the arms and pulling her to her feet. She places a hand against the wall, steadying herself. Her head was swimming in pain.

Terrible chants and cries are heard once again down the hall.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf yells.

The fellowship runs out the rear door of the chamber, orcs coming after them from all side. Some come from the floor and others crawl from the ceiling down pillars. The surround the Fellowship, all of whom had drawn their weapons. Just then, an orange glow appears near the end of the hall, a thunderous growl echoes off the walls. The orcs flee in panic, scurrying in every direction.

"What is the new devilry?" Boromir asks.

"A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf shouts.

They take off running own a passageway, then down a slight of steps. The steps end and switch directions. Boromir was unaware, nearly falling into the endless chasm. Legolas had snatched him by his armor, pulling him back to safety. The hobbits too don't stop in time, colliding with Sariel who barely manages to keep herself and them from falling to the dark depths.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near," Gandalfs orders. Aragorn begins to protest, only to be cut off by the wizard, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

The group encounters a large gap between the steps of the stairs. Legolas easily leaps across and lands gracefully on the other side.

Beckoning, he calls, "Gandalf!" Urging the wizard to jump.

Gandalf leaps after him, arrows whistling through the air, striking the steps at their feet. Legolas quickly shoots back, killing the enemies.

Boromir picks up Merry, jumping across with him. Sariel follows, holding Pippin closely. Legolas grabs the pair, pulling them to safety.

"Sam!" Aragorn yells, tossing Sam to the other side. Boromir catches the small hobbit, moving him away from the edge.

Aragorn moves for Gimli, who throws up his hand in defiance, "Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

He leaps forward, but doesn't quite make it, nearly falling back into the chasm. Legolas grabs him by the beard, pulling him up.

"Not the beard!" Gimli protests.

* * *

The light burned the fellowships eyes. Gandalf had been lost, taken by the Balrog. The hobbits had collapsed on the stones, tears and sob flowing from them. Sariel attempts to comfort Merry and Pippin, who held her in an embrace, sobbing into her torso. She held them close. Shock and disbelief clear on her features.

Aragorn wipes his sword clean, re-sheathes it and turns to the rest of the group.

"Legolas, get them up," he orders.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir shouts angrily.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn yells back, "We must reach the Woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Sariel,get them up."

* * *

Home, Sariel was back home. The fellowship crosses DImrill Dale and enters the Woods of Lothlorien. How she had missed this place.

"Stay close young hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Sariel snorts, knowing that Gimli spoke of her mother.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Arrows surround the group in an instant.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," a handsome blonde elf states, appearing from the mass of arrows.

"Hardly a fitting welcome, Haldir," Sariel speaks up, moving past Aragorn who had been trying to reason with the elf.

Haldir eyes widen, "My Lady?"

She could feel the stares on her back.

"You must understand, my Lady, evil has been at our borders, threatening our very existence. The protection of our borders have been ordered by your mother."

"Mother?" She heard Gimli murmur.

She turns around smiling, "The elf-witch you spoke of, Gimli, is my mother."

* * *

The fellowship arrives at Caras Galadhon and had spoken with Galadriel, who had offered them a place to rest for a few days. Sariel walks silently through the wooded city.

"I was wondering where you had wandered off the, Sariel," a husky voice came.

She turns around, eyeing Haldir.

"What business have you? Wandering the land with a group of men?"

"It was foreseen Haldir," she states, approaching the ellon in front of her, "My mother sent me."

"I was worried," He says, pulling her into a hug, "That I should never see you again."

She pulls away slightly, resting her hand on his cheek.

* * *

"_Haldir come back!" a young child whined, chasing after a blonde boy._

_He had taken a small journal from the girl, a private journal. She finally catches up to him, but not before he opened the journal and read its contents. He had stopped running, a small blush on his face._

"_You like me?" he turns, asking the young girl._

_A furious blush crosses the elleth's face, "Give it back!" _

_She snatches it from him, turning to go back home. He grabs her hand, smiling at her._

"_I like you too, Sariel."_

* * *

_Years had passed; the two had grown into maturity. A festival was going on, celebrating a victory against a rival. Sariel held tightly onto Haldir's arm as they walked down to the festivities. Haldir was proud to have this beautiful elleth on his arm. Together they danced and smiled and laughed. He walked her back to her room, laying a gentle kiss on her lips before saying goodnight._

* * *

"It would be better that way," Sariel spoke solemly, "we are not meant to be, we live two very different lives Haldir."

Haldir shook his head, "I refuse to believe that."

She pulls away from his embrace, "I should be going; the hour is late."

The elves singing could be heard in the background as Sariel approaches Legolas and the hobbits. His eyes catch hers and he stands quickly.

"Where are you off to?" He asks curiously as she moves past the group.

"None of your concern," She says, her meeting with Haldir had troubled her greatly.

Legolas follows her as she wanders into the forest.

"You push me away," He says, his voice echoing softly through the wood, "I saw you with Haldir, what is he to you?"

"Of what concern is that to you?" She snaps back, instantly regretting it.

She could see the pain in Legolas' eyes, and perhaps fear.

"So he is a suitor?" Legolas says, forlorn.

Sariel nearly choked, "A what? No! I have no suitors."

"So he is merely a friend?"

"I do not understand why you care," She retorts, crossing her arms.

"You must be blind then, my Lady, to not see why I care."

He moves towards her, gently touching her face. She rests her cheek against his palm.

"We cannot do this Legolas," she whispers.

"Do what? Accept love into our lives. And why not? Why should there be no good in this world when evil is closing in?"

"It will be a distraction! It will lead to one or both of our deaths!" She cries.

Legolas moves his other hand to her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "I would rather die, than to have to live without you."

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, she couldn't speak or move as Legolas leans forward, crashing his lips to hers. She grunts from the impact, her hands shooting up and grasping his tunic. He pushes her back against a tree, his tongue gently licking her lower lip. She opens her mouth and their tongues flicker over each others. Sariel lets out a soft moan, encouraging the male before her.

* * *

Aragorn walks over to Boromir, who is seated alone on a tree root.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." He says to the sitting man.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me even now there is hope left. But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir replies, "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it Aragorn? White tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. It's banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago," Aragorn states.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guards shall take up the call: The Lords of Gondor have returned!" Boromir states.


	8. The Horn of Gondor

**Hey guys! Unfortunately this is a short chapter :/ I'm currently working on Chapter 9 and it should be ready for Thursday. If not I will get it up as soon as I can! Thank you all once again for reading!**

* * *

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guards shall take up the call: The Lords of Gondor have returned! May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out," Galadriel says to Frodo, handing him a small vial.

The fellowship had been provided with canoes to travel downstream. The males had already begun preparing the small boat.

"Sariel," Galadriel says, outstretching her hand to Sariel, "Come here, my child."

Sariel places her hand in her mother's, "Yes mother?"

Galadriel looks towards the men for a moment before beginning, "I know what your future holds, should you let it."

Sariel's eyes turned to Legolas.

"You care for him deeply, and should you allow his love into your life, great things shall come to pass. We will see each other soon, my child. Goodbye."

Galadriel hugs Sariel gently before handing her off to her father.

Celeborn looks down at his daughter, "I always knew you were destined for great things, Sariel. Continue to make me proud."

He kisses her forehead, hugging her. She pulls away, "Thank you, Ada."

Legolas waves her over and she moves slowly. He smiles sweetly at her, offering her his assistance into the canoe. They began their trip downstream.

* * *

Dusk was nearing as Aragorn motioned for everyone to beach the boats. Everyone had settled down, ready to rest for the evening. Sariel sits silently on the edge of the shore, her fingers playing in the water. Her nerves were strung out.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," came Aragorn's distant voice.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Pippin looks up, alarmed Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!" Gimli snorted.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf."

"Recover my…?! Phrrrrr..." Gimli threw his hands up, storming away from the ranger.

"We should leave now," Legolas whispers. He must've felt the evil as well.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn said sternly.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas pushes.

Merry returns to the campsite. Wood stacked far past his head. He drops it clumsily to the ground, looking around cautiously.

"Where's Frodo?"

Sam, who had been napping, rouses quickly, looking around anxiously. Aragorn's eyes scout over the camp, slowing as he sees Boromir's shield and baggage abandoned. He takes off into the forest.

Sariel jerks her head up, hearing the clash of swords and the faint, grotesque voice shouting "Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!"

"I knew we should have left!" Legolas shouts, running into the forest.

Sariel snatches up her daggers, shooting past Gimli who was running as fast as he could.

Legolas shoots the Uruk-Hai with quick bow work; Gimli lands blow after blow with his axe.

Sariel moves quickly, ducking and dodging as three Uruk-Hai lunge for her. She sticks her sword into the first ones throat, its blood dripping down her blade and onto her hands. It sputters, spitting blood onto her face before collapsing. She turns, slicing the next ones throat before ramming her other sword into the gut of the third. The Uruk-Hai never stopped coming, overwhelming the group. Sariel and Aragorn stood back to back, lashing out at the beasts that attacked them.

Three loud horn blasts are heard, causing the swarm to pause momentarily.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas shouts.

"BOROMIR!"

The trio takes off down Amon Hen towards the sound, but the swarms of Uruk-Hai made it difficult for them to get there quickly.

* * *

He screamed at the hobbits to run, becoming overwhelmed by the Uruks. He manages to cut down two more before the largest one appears. It lifts its bow slowly, taking careful aim and lets it loose. It sounds with a thud, hitting Boromir's left shoulder. Merry and Pippin freeze as Boromir falls to his knees, his breathing labored. He pushes himself back up, letting out a vicious shout, taking down another Uruk before the leader lifts his bow and shoots again, hitting Boromir in the stomach. The man falls to his knees once more, gasping for air, getting up a second time. He is quickly impaled by a third arrow, in the chest. Boromir falls to his knees, his body swaying slightly as he began to feel dizzy.

Legolas, Gimli, and Sariel arrive at the scene. Watching on sadly as Aragorn tries to comfort Boromir in his last moments.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" Legolas urges.

Aragorn stands still, looking towards the show.

Legolas' eyebrows furrow, "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn says quietly

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed," Gimli cries.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!" Aragorn encourages.

Smiles go around the group.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli cheers, as the group runs into the woods after Merry and Pippin.


	9. A Night Alone

**Hey guys! I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. I need to catch up on my writing a bit, so there may or may not be a new chapter Tuesday. It depends on if I have enough time this weekend on top of homework and what not. I want to thank everyone who has continued reading this story, and those who follow/review. There will begin to be more LegolasxSariel action from now on, so I hope you all look forward to that. Thanks again!**

* * *

Aragorn is lying on the ground, his eyes closed in concentration, ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps.

"Their pace has quickened," his head moves up, scanning the landscape, "They must have caught out scent. Hurry!" He yells running off.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas yells back at the dwarf before taking off after Aragorn.

Gimli pauses, trying to catch his breath.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," He huffs again before running after Sariel, Legolas, and Aragorn. Sariel jumps over rocks and plains, following Aragorn closely. Legolas hung back, encouraging Gimli to keep going. Aragorn stops suddenly, bending down and picking up an Elven brooch.

"That is from Lórien," Sariel whispers.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," Aragorn said, nodding his head.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas says, relief flooding his voice.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn begins running off after the tracks.

GImli stumbles from behind some rocks, rolling to the ground.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas shouts back to the dwarf.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" He shouts back.

Sariel laughs, keeping her pace up with Aragorn.

The group pauses, gazing across the plains before them.

"Rohan," Aragorn murmurs, "Home of the horse lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Legolas runs ahead, looking out towards the far end of the plains.

"Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?"

The male elf stares intently, "The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn hisses.

Gimli catches up to the trio, huffing and sucking in as much air as he could, "Keep breathing! That's the key! Breath!"

"They've run as if the very ships of their masters were behind them," Legolas states.

* * *

The four decided to rest for Gimli's sake. The sun was setting over the fields of Rohan. Gimli had fallen asleep rather quickly. Aragorn followed, though it took him some time to finally nod off. Sariel sat on the ground, pulling grass from the earth and playing with it. Elves had great stamina, so neither Sariel nor Legolas were tired.

"You should get some rest," Legolas says softly, sitting beside Sariel in the grass.

She shakes her head, her blonde bangs falling on her face. Legolas gently pushes them back.

"You grow weary, I can tell," he says taking her hand.

His fingers trace soft patterns on her palm before he brings her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon it.

Sariel smiles, "I can assure you that I am fine."

She stands up suddenly, a devious plot entering her mind. She looks to the small lake hidden behind some rocks. Turning she eyes Legolas mischievously.

He looks up at her curiously, "Where are you going?"

She begins walking towards the lake, smiling inwardly as she hears him shuffle to his feet.

"Sariel?"

She turns back quickly, "Coming?"

Sariel takes off down the hill, leaving Legolas confused on the peak for a moment before he took off after her. She pauses at the shore of the lake, dipping a toe in before smiling in content. The water was warm and comforting. She quickly pulls her boots and leggings off, leaving only her tunic which stopped midthigh. She pulls the belt from her waist, making the tunic look more like a short nightdress before tossing it carelessly onto the ground. Legolas stands silently, watching Sariel closely. She turns, frowning slightly before moving in front of him and grabbing his hands, pulling them to rest on her waist. She leans forward, gently pressing her lips to his. Legolas tightens his grip on her waist, pulling her closer. Her swift fingers undo the belt around his own tunic. She pulls away, turning her back to him, pulling her tunic over her head and tossing it to the ground.

She was completely naked, the moonlight illuminating her curves and blonde hair. Legolas hurriedly began pulling off his own clothes as Sariel stepped into the water. She was up to her shoulder when she heard Legolas splash into the water. Strong arms embrace her from behind as soft lips attack her shoulder and neck. She turns her head to the side as Legolas brushes her wet hair away, laying more soft kisses on her shoulders. She turns silently, her bare breasts pressing against his chest. She moves her hands slowly, undoing the braids that ran down the sides of his temples. When she had finished she ran her hands down his jaw line tentatively. He rests his forehead against hers, kissing her nose gently. Her fingers trailed down his bare chest, taught muscles rippled under her soft touch.

He kisses her forcefully, moving her back towards the shore of the lake. She pulls away, a soft giggle escaping her lips. It was magical to him, like a sweet melody. She gently pushes him away, disappearing under the water, getting all her hair wet. When she resurfaced her hair clung desperately to her face. Legolas chuckles softly, pushing the hair away from her perfect features. She smiles, walking onto the bank of the lake, her body dripping with water and glimmering in the moonlight. She sits on the grass, lying on her back. Legolas attempts to sit beside her, only for her to grab his arms and pull him on top of her. His face blushes noticeably.

"Sariel, we should not be doing this, what if we wake the others."

She frowns, "We won't, they're far too fatigued," she says leaning up and nibbling on his earlobe, "Besides, we'll be quiet."

It was all the convincing he needed. He grabs a handful of her hair, pulling her head back so he could kiss her neck unrestrained. She grinded her wide hips against his as his free hand slips down. She moans softly as he inserts a finger, moving slowly at first until he could see the frustration in her face.

"My love," he coos as Sariel's back arches. He removes his fingers, cupping her face, "I shall love you for eternity. You are an angel, sent to me."

She leans up to kiss him as he slowly pushes himself inside of her. She shivers in pleasure, moaning into Legolas' shoulder. His hand grabs ahold of hers, entwining their fingers as he moves within her.

* * *

The two silently dressed themselves. Sariel tightens the belt on her tunic before quickly braiding her long blonde hair.

"Sariel," Legolas broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"When this is over, when the evil from this world is cast away, I would like to have you at my side."

She eyes him curiously, "What exactly are you asking Legolas?"

"I would like you to return with me…to Mirkwood."

"You….You what?"

"I would be honored if you would return with me."

"But, my parents…."

Legolas smiles softly, "I already spoke to your mother and father."

She smiles back, "We will see my prince."

She winks at him as she runs back off to where Gimli and Aragorn had fallen asleep.


	10. The Riders of Rohan

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I realize that Sariel's and Legolas' little romp was a bit short, I'm still in the process of being fully comfortable writing descriptive scenes of that nature. I have also decided to begin including some elvish in the dialogue. There will be translations at the end of the chapter since I am sure few actually speak elvish (as much as we wish we all could). Thank you for reading, following, and reviewing this story. It keeps me motivated!**

* * *

The sun rises slowly over the fields of Rohan. Legolas stares towards the sun.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," He murmurs softly.

"We must hurry," Sariel says, throwing a small pack over her shoulder and shaking Gimli awake.

The group takes off down the rocky hills like a band of wolves hunting prey. They barely make a dent in their distance when Sariel looks back, hearing the pounding of hooves. Aragorn slips behind some boulders, following by Gimli and Legolas, who grabs Sariel's arm, pulling her into hiding.

A large group of horsemen come galloping by, the hooves of their horses shaking the very earth. Aragorn eyes the banners the men carried before stepping out. Legolas, Sariel, and Gimli follow

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn shouts to the men.

The Horses circle around the four, tightening them into a circle and pointing their spears at them.

"What business does an Elf, a man,a Dwarf…and a She-elf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The leader says.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine!" Gimli says gruffly, puffing his chest in an attempt of intimidation.

The leader hands his staff to a nearby riding and dismounts his horse. Sariel moves protectively towards Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," He snarls.

In a blink of an eye Legolas had an arrow ready to fire, "You would die before your stroke fell!"

The riders tense up, pointing their spears closer to the hunters. Sariel grabs Legolas' arm, pulling it down, pleading with her eyes.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland realm and Sariel of the Golden Wood. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king," Aragorn speaks, trying to ease the tension between the groups.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he says removing his helmet, revealing long dirty blonde hair, "Not even his own kin."

The horsemen pull their spears back.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are not spies," Aragorn states, "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But ther were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits?!" Gimli asks anxiously.

Panic welled up in Sariel.

"They would be small- only children to your eyes," Aragorn says, trying to keep his composure.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," he says pointing to a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" Sariel says softly.

The man nods, eyeing Sariel curiously, "I am sorry."

Legolas places a comforting hand on Sariel's shoulder, knowing how close she had been with the two hobbits. The leader whistles sharply.

"Hasufel! Arod!"

Two horses appear from the group.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Her returns his helmet to his head and mounts his horse, "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

The four watch as the riders go off.

* * *

Gimli had refused to ride with Aragorn, claiming that Legolas was a smoother rider, which Sariel chuckled at. She sits behind Aragorn on Hasufel, holding his waist tightly as they take off towards the smoke that rose ominously in the sky.

Aragorn jumps swiftly off Hasufel, quickly helping Sariel down despite her complaints that she could do it herself. Her face crumples in disgust as the scent of burned orc fills her nostrils.

Gimli shuffles around the pile, poking at it with his axe. A charred glint catches his eye and he grabs a small dagger sheath attached to a belt.

"It's one of their wee belts," He cries, his eyes glistening for a moment.

"_Hiro îth… ab 'wanath_…" Legolas whispers.

Aragorn shouts out in distress, kicking one of the orc's helmets before falling to his knees.

"We failed them," Gimli says, defeated.

Sariel looks around at the landscape, noticing some tracks.

"_Tirio_ Aragorn!" Sariel yells, moving quickly to the tracks.

Aragorn jumps up, looking frantically at the ground.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other…" He pauses, looking at the indented grass, "They crawled. Heir hand were bound," he picks up a cut length of rope, "Their bonds were cut."

He pauses looking at the footsteps, "They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle."

They all pause, looking to the dark, menacing forest in front of them.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli questions.

* * *

The group had wandered into the forest in hopes of finding Merry and Pippin. Gimli touches a sark grotesque stain on a leaf, bringing his finger to his mouth. His lips curl in disgust as he spits.

"Orc blood!"

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn says, looking around cautiously.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli murmurs.

"This forest is old," Legolas says, looking to the trees, "very old, full of memory….and anger."

The forest seems to come alive, groaning. Gimli raises his axe defensively. Sariel's hand shoots to his weapon, lowering it.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas whispers, "Aragorn, _nad nâ ennas_"

"_Man cenich_?" Aragorn asks.

"The white wizard approaches," Legolas warns.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn orders, wrapping his hand around the hilt of his sword.

Gimli pulls his axe up, ready to attack, Legolas had a bow ready for fire, and Sariel pulls her twin daggers from their sheaths.

"We must be quick."

The four turn around quickly, ready to attack. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow are easily deflected. Sariel and Aragorn move towards the being, before dropping their weapons, which had grown red hot in their grasp.

A blinding light cuts through the trees, making the group cover theireyes with the hands.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the voice came.

"Where are they?" Aragorn shouts

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show Yourself!"

The light dims, an in an instant Sariel's eyes tear up.

"It cannot be. You fell…" Aragorn says in disbelief.

"Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!"

The wizard looks at Aragorn curiously, "Gandalf? Yes…That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Mithrandir!" Sariel cries, a smile breaking out on Gandalf's face.

"I am Gandalf the White! And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide.

* * *

Hiro îth… ab 'wanath: May they find peace in death

Tirio: Look

nad nâ ennas: Something is out there

Man cenich: What do you see


	11. Meduseld

The five companions made their way out of Fangorn Forest, overlooking the plains of Rohan.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf says before letting a sharp whistle out that echoed over the plains.

Echoes of neighs are heard and soon a white horse appears, followed by a buckskin horse.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell….and…" Legolas began, trailing off.

"Thalion!" Sariel gasped, sending a huge smile towards Gandalf, who eagerly returned it.

"I thought you might be missing your old companion, Sariel."

"Thank you," She says as Thalion brushes his muzzle against her face.

"This is Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

They all mounted their horses quickly, galloping across the plains towards Edoras. Gandalf motions for them to slow down as Edoras comes into view. Thalion snorts, dismayed that they had stopped.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf says, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

They ride on towards Edoras, the wind whipping violently, making Sariel grateful that she had braided her hair back. They were almost there, and Sariel notices a woman dressed in white on the balcony of Meduseld. A flag floats down near the five travelers, though Aragorn's eyes linger on it longer than anyone else's. The town is silent, people dressed in black move slowly and stare at the company suspiciously. Aragorn looks up, seeing the same woman Sariel had seen earlier.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli says quietly.

* * *

They arrive at the steps leading to the great hall and dismount their horses. Sariel pats Thalion on his muzzle, whispering elvish to him before following the company up the stairs. They are met by guards when they reach the top.

"Ah!" Gandalf says cheerfully.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," One of the guards says.

Gandalf nods, turning to Sariel, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. Aragorn hands over his swords and knives, Legolas his bow and daggers, Gimli his axe and Sariel her twin swords. The guard turns to Gandalf.

"Your staff," he says.

"Hmm?" Gandalf glances at his staff, "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

Gandalf looks innocently at the man, who hesitates a moment before letting the group pass. Gandalf turns, giving them a small wink. They enter the hall, Gandalf leaning on Legolas' arm. Sariel's eyes close in on a short man. Evil oozed from him. His black hair clung together, looking as though he had not washed in ages. His skin was as pale as the moon, his eyes a piercing blue. He was cloaked in black. She watches as he leans toward Théoden.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe," the man whispers.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf says, his voice echoing off the walls of the empty hall.

Cobwebs clung to the ceiling and the tables and ground were covered in dirt and dust.

Aragorn, Legolas, Sariel, and Gimli pull back from Gandalf, eyeing the hall and the hostile guards that were in every corner. A group of men begin to follow them, the tension rising in the air.

"He is not welcome," the man whisper to Théoden

"Why should I…welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden asks, his voice weak and frail.

Théoden looks to the wretched man next to him for affirmation.

"A just question my liege," the man hisses, standing up and moving towards Gandalf, "Late is the hour in whish this conjuere chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest," he hisses.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf shouts aiming his staff towards the man.

"His staff!" He cries, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The guards step into action, Sariel ,Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli engage in battle. She ducks as a guard swings at her, kicking his feet out from under him. She moves quickly, dodging another hit as her fist flies, hitting a guard in the face with vicious force.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf's voice booms.

The wretched little man tries to crawl away, but Gimli catches him, pinning him to floor.

"I would stay still if I were you," Gimli snarls.

Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf raises his hand towards the king.

Théoden laughs menacingly, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!

Gandalf throws his grey cloak to the ground, white light floods the halls as Théoden is pushed back into his seat. He groans out in agony as Gandalf points his staff in his direction.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound" Gandalf hisses.

The woman from earlier goes to run to Théoden, only to be caught by Aragorn who whispered for her to wait.

"If I go… Théoden dies," The king hisses.

Gandalf moves his staff sharply and Théoden flies back against the chair.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf booms

Saruman's voice fills the room, "Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf smites Théoden as he lunges towards him.

Théoden crashes back into the chair, letting out a moan and slumping over. The woman pulls herself from Aragorn's grasp and runs to Théoden's side. Théoden's head rises, his face begins to change, making him look much younger. He looks to the woman in front of him.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn," He whispers, smiling as Éowyn cries with joy.

Dusk had come quickly and Théoden had fallen to his knees in grief beside his son's grave. Gandalf stood beside him, trying to easing his distress. Aragorn and Gimli had gone inside to eat, Legolas had joined them. Sariel stood alone on the balcony of Meduseld, watching the scene before her. She watches silently as Gandalf leaves Théoden to grieve alone.

* * *

Legolas had come outside searching for Sariel.

"_Tolo, govano ven_," He whispers to her

"_Tôl auth_," Sariel retorts, "_Boe din eithad_."

Legolas shakes his head, moving towards the she-elf before him, taking his hand in hers.

"_I ven hen delu. Davo beriad anech," _he whispers

"_Berio nin_?" Sariel asks, a small giggle escaping her lips, "I do not need protection Legolas."

He smiles at her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "_Ni melig?"_

Her hands reach up, resting gently on his face, "_Sevig i veleth nîn"_

She gently presses her lips to his before pulling away and resting her forehead against his.

* * *

_Tolo, govano ven: _Come, join us.

_Tôl auth: _War is coming

_Boe din eithad: _They need aid

_I ven hen delu_: This road is dangerous

_Davo beriad anech_: let me protect you

_Berio nin_: protect me?

_Ni melig_: Do you love me?

_Sevig i veleth nîn:_ you have my love


	12. Refugees

**Sorry this chapter wasn't up yesterday, it slipped my mind. There will be no chapter tomorrow as I have not gotten around to writing it yet. I'm sorry. I've gotten really caught up in homework and classes. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me! Please review if you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sariel had remained on her own most of the evening, Legolas failing to convince her to come inside. Her eyes focus on a figure appearing over the horizon; a horse, carrying two young children, one who seemed to be barely hanging on to life. She turns to get help when she watches the young boy fall from the horse.

The children sat silently, inhaling the food that had been placed before them. Sariel and Éowyn stood near them, making sure they were alright. Éowyn's brow scrunched in frustration.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." She says, her anguish clear within her voice

"Where's mama?!" The young girl Freda cried.

Sariel sat beside the child, hushing her and holding her close. Sariel lost her focus on the discussion at hand as she stared down at the young girl. The girl looked at her, eyes full of fear.

"Why do you have pointy ears?" She asks suddenly, catching Sariel off guard, though a smile tugged at her lips.

"I am an elf, child," Sariel said.

"Is that why you are so pretty?" The boy looked up, a blush noticeably on his face after asking such a question.

"I guess so," Sariel answers, unsure of how to respond to the sudden compliments.

"Mama always said that elves were myths, we have never seen one before." He continues.

Sariel nods, "That is because we usually do not leave the safety of our forest homes. We are quite content to remain there until we decide to sail."

"Sail where?" Freda asks.

"Valinor, it is where we go when we feel our time and tasks here are complete."

"Will you go there?"

"Eventually, but now is not my time." Sariel says.

"Open war is upon you! Whether you would risk it or not!" Aragorn says, his voice rising with frustration, causing Sariel to glance up.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Sariel sticks her noise up as Gimli burps.

"Then what is the king's decision?"

* * *

Sariel had already arrived in the stables after the king's decision had been made. She groomed Thalion silently, pausing as Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas arrive. They each move towards their own horses as Gandalf rushes in.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan," Gandalf turns to Aragorn, placing a hand on his shoulder, "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn said, his voice full of conviction.

"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf says, mounting Shadowfax.

Aragorn opens the stall gates, "Go!"

Shadowfax bolts from the stable, his hoofs pounding against the earth before the sound is lost amongst the commotion outside. Aragorn had wandered back outside, leaving Legolas and Gimli alone in the stable with Sariel. She grabs her saddle, tossing it onto Thalion's back, who snorted in protest. She pats his rear, attaching the sheaths of her swords to the saddle.

"He does not like being saddled?" Legolas questions.

Sariel grins, "No, indeed he does not. He is a wild creature, but he understands that the situation calls for it."

"We must be going," Gimli huffs, motioning for Legolas to help him onto Arod.

* * *

Sariel held tightly to Thalion's bridle, leading him after the Rohirrim refugees. She watches curiously as Gimli chats with Éowyn who was leading Arod.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men!" GImli exclaims.

Éowyn smiles, looking back towards Aragorn who was atop his horse; He motions with his hands to his face, murmuring the words "It's the beards…"

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Éowyn laughs lightheartedly.

Gimli laughs with her, "Which is of course ridiculous…WHOA!" He shouts as Arod rears up and gallops away, pulling the reings from her hands. Gimli falls with a thud to the ground. Éowyn rushes to the dwarf, who pulled himself up and brushed himself off.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." He assured the surrounding company.

Sariel giggles lightly to herself, as Aragorn chuckles behind her.

The sun had begun to set off in the distance, giving an ethereal glow to the surrounding landscape.

"We rest here for the night!" Theoden's booming voice echoed over the plain.

Fires were lit quickly and food was passed around the rather large group. Everyone had brought supplies, ensuring that everyone had enough. Aragorn sat alone, smoking his pipe, thinking of Arwen.

* * *

Legolas and Sariel sat off a distance from the refugees. Curious eyes gazed upon the only two elves in the group.

"They are watching," Legolas says softly so that only Sariel could hear him.

"They are simply curious, I doubt any of them have seen an elf before, let alone two," Sariel whispers.

"I would have you not participate in this battle to come," He says, his eyes gazing hers.

She snorts defiantly, "I will participate whether you like it or not."

He frowns shaking his head, "You do not understand that this battle will be the end of Rohan, they cannot fight off Saruman's forces."

"I do not care, I will aid them any way I can."

He sighs, frustration crossing his features, "I want you to stay safe Sariel, I want you to stay in the caves with the women and children."

"I refuse that offer Legolas," She says, shooting him a glare, "I can hold my own in battle, and I shall."


	13. Attack

Sorry this chapter is a bit short, like I said in my update, I got a horrible cold over the weekend and wanted to do nothing but lay in bed all day. I am getting better and am currently working on the next chapter. If all goes well it should be up on Thursday! Thanks everyone!

* * *

The next day the refugees continued on the journey to Helm's Deep. Éowyn walks silently beside Aragorn, eyeing the Evenstar that hung from his neck. She enjoyed the man's company, and an inner conflict told her that he loved someone else, yet a small hope still hung onto her heart.

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel," she asks softly.

Aragorn smiles, at no one in particularly, more than likely reminiscing of a time when he and Arwen were together. Éowyn watches him curiously, waiting patiently for him to answer.

"My lord?" She questions again.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is left of her kin," He says morosely.

* * *

Gamling and Hama ride to the front, Sariel and Legolas watch them as they pass.

"What is it Hama? Gamling asks.

Hama looks around as their horses begin to snort nervously.

"I'm not sure," Hama says.

Suddenly a large snarling creature with an orc atop it appears atop the slope above them. The creature lunges off the slope, attacking Hama and killing him.

"WARGS!" Gamling shouts, turning his horse and galloping towards the large group.

The orc ridden warg gives a chase, lunging and snapping his teeth at Gamling's horses legs. Legolas runs quickly atop a small hill, pulling an arrow and letting it loose. It sails into the warg's head, felling it in one shot. Legolas pulls one of his daggers out, impaling the orc before him.

"A scout!" Legolas shouts back to the group.

"What is it? What do you see?!" Théoden questions in a panic.

Aragorn runs back to Théoden, "Wargs! We are under attack!"

The villagers, hearing the warning being to cry and panic.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn shouts.

"All riders to the head of the column," Théoden orders, "You must lead to people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!" He yells to Éowyn.

"I can fight!" She protests

"NO! You must do this…for me!"

Éowyn's gaze lingers on Théoden before turning to attend to the villagers.

The battle came quickly, wargs and horses danced with death, their riders attacking one another viciously. Sariel vanishes from Legolas' view amongst the violence and bodies that littered the ground. He looks desperately around for her, before an orc charges him.

* * *

Sariel was face to face with a large orc. Its face was contorted in a disgusting snarl as he lunged at her. She dodged deftly, slipping underneath his arms and piercing him near his shoulder. He let out a howl of pain, turning around quicker than Sariel had expected. The flat side of his weapon struck her side, knocking her to the ground and taking the breath from her lungs. She gasps, sucking air back into her body, barely rolling out of the way before the orc brought his sword down, impaling the ground where she had just laid. She pushes herself up from the ground, spinning around and beheading the orc before he could raise his sword again.

* * *

Aragorn had fallen in battle. The chances of his survival after falling from the cliff were slim. His friends sat sullenly within the safe walls of Helm's Deep. Sariel sat alone in the guest room she had been given. Legolas had wandered off on his own, stricken with grief and holding tightly to the Evenstar necklace that had once rested on Aragorn's neck.

Sariel pulls off her dirty tunic, tossing it onto the bed. She gently touches her side, wincing as pain shoots through her body. Looking down she sees the rather nasty bruise that had covered most of the side of her torso. It was a deep purple, with splotches of yellow and brown.

Suddenly Legolas enters her room, stopping abruptly as his eyes settle on the large bruise.

"You are injured!" He runs over grabbing her arms and holding them away from her injured side.

"I am fine, it's just a bruise."

His eyesbrows furrow together, "You might have broken something."

"I can assure you I have not," She retorts, pulling her arms away from him.

She was frustrated, and Legolas' worry only irritated her more. He moves and sits on her bed, resting against the headboard and staring at her intently as she pulls her tunic back over her head. She stops and look backs at him before slowly moving to the bed and straddling his lap.

"You worry too much," she cooes.

"I have lost one friend, I do not want to lose you as well," He says grimly.

"I have faith that Aragorn is still alive. He is a ranger after all, he has a hidden strength, and knows how to survive in the wilderness."

"The fall was too great, there is no chance."

"Have faith," she whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace, "The future is uncertain, we do not know what is to come, all we can have is faith, and mine lies in the idea that Aragorn is still alive."

* * *

Meanwhile in the halls of Helm's Deep, Théoden was trying to plan for the upcoming battle.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround," he orders.

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" Gamling asks.

"Get them into the caves," Théoden says, walking down some steps and past a sewer gate, "Saruman's arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."


	14. Preparations

**Hello again! I have fully recovered from my cold, YAY! So, things are getting closer to the battle of Helm's Deep. But I would like to make an important announcement regarding this story. I will now be updating only once a week as I have started working on another Lord of the Rings story. Thank you all for your support and for reading! Please take some time to review if you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Murmurs had passed quickly through Helm's Deep. Gimli sprinted down the steps towards the main gates, pushing his way through the crowds that had gathered.

"He's alive!" People murmured excitedly, paying no heed to the hefty dwarf.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!" He growls. He pauses when he sees Aragorn, "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, Laddie!"

Gimli pulls Aragorn into an embrace.

"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asks, looking around at the crowds.

Gimli gestures to the hall, following behind Aragorn as he moves up the stairs.

* * *

Legolas and Sariel had heard the rumors and rushed through the fortress. Legolas stops at the top of the stairs. Sariel smiles running down the stairs and hugging Aragorn.

"You're filthy!" She jests, touching his face and wiping some of the dirt off. He grins, looking up to Legolas.

"Le ab-dollen," He says looking at Aragorn, "You look terrible."

Legolas smiles, taking Aragorn's hand and giving him the Evenstar pendent. Aragorn's eyes focus on the pendent before smiling and patting Legolas on the shoulder.

"Hannon le," he whispers.

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Sariel are in the keep. Aragorn is conferring with Theoden, telling him what he had seen on his journey to Helm's Deep.

"A great host, you say?" Theoden asks, pacing back and forth.

Aragorns nods, "All Isengard is emptied."

"How many?"

Aragorn stops and thinks for a moment, recalling the sheer number of creatures he saw, "Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?!" Theoden asks, baffled.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn says sternly.

Theoden huffs, "Let them come!"

* * *

Along the passage behind the Wall Theoden is speaking to Gamling.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Theoden orders.

Gamling nods and goes off to gather the men. Theoden stands at the gate, looking around.

"Will will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg," Theoden says confidently.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," Gimli says, "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Theoden glances at him disdainfully, "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

Gimli scoffs, walking off. Legolas pats Gimli on the shoulder as he follows Aragorn and Theoden back in.

* * *

Sariel remains on her own, looking across the field that lay at the gates of Helm's Deep. People bustled about, men and boys getting armor and weapons. Her heart drops as she sees a young boy, no more than twelve years old struggling with a sword.

She looks away, gazing back out over the gates. Soon the peaceful field would be covered in body of both men and Uruk-hai. If the numbers Aragorn had said were coming, this may very well be the end of Rohan. She wouldn't say she wasn't worried. Though she had been in smaller battles, the borders of Lorien were well guarded; she had never been in a huge battle. She sighs and leaves the gate, heading to the armory to aid the men and boys. When she arrives Aragorn is standing to the side, examining a battered sword before tossing it back into its chest. He looks up as she approaches.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli says.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," Legolas says solemly.

Sariel looks around, indeed seeing the fear that plagued the men.

"Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!" Legolas says.

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras," Arargorn retorts.

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!" Legolas pushes back.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouts storming off.

The men around the four friends paused and silenced, looking even more fearful. Sariel scowls, catching Legolas' gaze. He sighs, frustrated and walks off. Gimli looks at her reassuringly as she takes off after the irritated elf.

"Legolas!" She shouts, catching up with him and grabbing his hand, "Calm down."

"I am fine. Just know that we will all die here tonight," He says remorsefully.

"You are just upset, you do not mean that. Must I tell you again to have faith?"

He sighs, "You will not stay in the caves with the women and children?"

"No," She says, crossing her arms in front of her.

He frowns, shaking his head, "If something were to happen to you….I don't know what I would do."

He takes her in his arms, holding her close to his body, "You are afraid, I can feel it."

"Of course I am, this is a risky battle, but fear will not overcome me," She murmurs back, gently touching his cheek.

He leans down, kissing her softly, "They will be here soon," he murmurs against her lips, "I wish I could have one more night alone with you."

"We will have plenty more nights together, my love," She whispers, leaning up on her toes and kissing his forehead, "Many more."

* * *

"Every villager able to wield a sword has been sent to the armory," Gamling says, looking towards Theoden, "My lord?"

"Who am I, Gamling?" Theoden ask.

"You are our king, sire," Gamling replies.

"And do you trust your king?"

Gamling puts armor onto Theoden, "Your men, my lord, will follow you to whatever end."

The villagers were given their weapons. Young boys look frightfully through oversized helmets and weapons. Theoden stands inside the main hall of the keep, his back to the entrance where a small bright light is steaming through.

"To whatever end…." He murmurs, "Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the west. Behind the hills, into shadow. How did it come to this?


	15. Beginning of War

**Whew, I hope you guys all like this chapter! I've cut the battle of Helm's Deep into about three different chapters, pretty much for my own sake. I have trouble staying focused when I write too much. Please review if you like it! Look for a new chapter next week! Also, I am almost done with the first chapter of the new LOTR story I started writing so that will be up soon as well if you all would like to read that!**

* * *

Back in the armory Aragorn had just finished putting on his battle armor. He nods as Legolas hands him his sword.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas says.

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas," Aragorn replies, smiling and clapping him on the shoulder.

Sariel stood silently, sharpening her daggers. A dragging is heard and the three look up to see Gimli walking towards them. He struggles with his chain mail.

"If we had more time I'd get this adjusted," He says, letting go of the chain mail which crashes to the floor, "It's a little tight across the chest."

Aragorn and Legolas hold back smiles as Sariel giggles softly.

A loud horn stops the cheer quickly.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas says, running out to the battlements.

Sariel takes off after him, following by Aragorn and Gimli. They rush through the crowded battlement as an army of Lothlorien Elves march up the causeway into the Hornburg. The Rohirrim soldiers looks upon them in wonder and delight as they pass.

"How is this possible?" Theoden asks, looking at the blonde elf before him.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," he said, looking up to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Sariel running down the steps, and smiles, "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn runs down the Haldir, hugging him greatly. Haldir pauses before hugging him back lightly. Sariel approaches him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I am glad you are safe, Sariel," he mumurs, hugging her back.

Haldir nods approvingly towards Legolas before turning back to Theoden, "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

* * *

The men and elves are in their positions, awaiting the arrival of the army from Isengard. The sounds from the approaching army could be heard, clattering metal and wars grunts from the Uruk-Hai filled the air. Sariel stood between Gimli and Haldir, staring out into the darkness. The light from the Uruks torches glittered off their armor. Sariel looks down at Gimli as she hears him grumbling.

"You could've picked a better spot," He growls, shooting Legolas a dirty look.

Legolas smirks at the dwarf as Aragorn approaches and stands near them.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli says softly.

A clash of thunder booms through the air as lightning strikes nearby, causing many of the young boys to jump fearfully. It was then, it the split moment of light the strike provided, that many of the soldiers actually saw the immense number of the army that was marching towards them.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas says to the ranger.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli adds.

Haldir looks softly at Sariel, though she did not notice. He was looking back at fonder times with her, knowing that this may be the last time he saw her. He did not doubt his own strength, but he knew Sariel was not nearly as battle worn as he. When she looked up at him his gaze didn't waver. He saw the glimmer of fear in her eyes. He gently touches her hand, reassuring her.

The marching and thumping of the Uruks grows louder and louder. It was a deafening sound. Rain begins to fall softly before the intensity of it picked up to a downpour. Sariel was drenched to the bone within minutes; her bangs clung desperately to her face. Aragorn had begun shouting out commands for the elves, but Sariel was not listening. Her gaze was frozen on the amount of Uruk-hai, knowing that chances of survival were very low.

The Uruks stop, letting out a terrifying animalistic cry. Many begin growling and hooting in anticipation of the slaughter to come.

Gimli jumps up and down beside Sariel, attempting to see the unfolding battle, "What's happening out there?"

Legolas grins, "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Sariel shook her head, sending Legolas a teasing glare. He looks back at her; so many emotions crossed his eyes.

The Uruk Leader cries out again, encouraging the Uruk-hai to start roaring. They pound their weapons against the grass, making the ground shaker. Sariel freezes as an arrow whips past her head, embedding an Uruk-Hai in the neck. The Uruks pause for a moment, watching their companion fall dead in front of them. The Uruks snarl and roar with anger as their leader thrusts his weapon into the air. The creatures start charging towards Helm's Deep.

Aragorn calls out orders to the elves as they ready their bows. Though Sariel was not particulary fond of bows, she had offered to use one anyways. Any help would be accepted. She pulled back the string, holding an arrow steady, waiting for Aragorn's command.

"Leithio I philinn!" He cries

Arrows rain down on the Uruk-Hai below the wall, many of them dropping dead.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asks.

More arrows rain down upon the army, but not even a dent was made in the sheer number of Uruk-Hai. They continue advancing towards the wall, loading ladders and pushing them up with their longspears.

"Pendraid!" Aragorn cries.

The elves and men draw their blades as the ladders grow closer. A clash of metal and sparks fill the air as the Uruk-hai swarm up the ladders and onto the wall. Sariel was quick to defend, only faintly hearing Gimli's playful banter towards Legolas about killing two already. Sariel imbeds her sword into an Uruk's throat, pulling it out quickly before spinning and cutting down another. Black blood squirts from its wound, covering Sariel. She wrinkles her nose up as she continues cutting the malevolent creatures down. She could hear Aragorn yelling, directing the elven archers to aim at the Uruks heading up the Causeway. Despite the elves efforts to stop the Uruks, they kept advancing, ignoring the hundreds of arrows shot at them.

Theoden looks down, the thrill of battle filling him, "Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?"


	16. Goodbyes

At the bottom of the Deeping Wall, two Uruk-hai work spiky bombs into the only opening the wall had. The swarm near the wall part as one Uruk begins to run towards the gate, holding a flaming torch.

"_Togo hon dad, Legolas_!" Aragorn cried.

Sariel pauses, looking down in horror as the Uruk gets closer and closer to Helm Deep's weak point. Legolas pulls back his bow, letting an arrow loose. It impales the Uruk in the shoulder, but the creature keeps moving regardless.

"_Dago hon! Dago hon!_" Aragorn yells anxiously.

Legolas lets another arrow loose, but it was too late. The Uruk-hai stumbled slightly before tossing itself, and the torch, at the bombs. The sound was deafening as the wall exploded, blasting away a huge portion of the wall. Haldir lunges at Sariel, pushing her out of the way as debris came crashing down. Aragorn had gotten blown back by the force of the explosion and had been knocked unconscious.

Theoden looks out in horror as the Uruk-hai flood in past the Deeping Walls, "Brace the Gate! Hold them! Stand firm!"

Gimli sees the Uruks charging in Aragorn's direction and quickly jumps from the wall, violently thrashing his axe as he desperately made his way to his companion.

Aragorn awakes suddenly, only to see Gimli stumbling. He calls to him before leading the Elves in a violent charge towards the invading Uruks. Aragorn rushes to Gimli's side, pulling him up.

At the top of the wall, Legolas grabs a shield, sliding gracefully down the steps, shooting his arrows as he went. At the bottom an Uruk charges him. Legolas pulls his dagger out, impaling the vile creature and killing it.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep!" Gamling cries amongst the sounds of war, "Get your men out of there!"

Aragorn begins yelling in elvish, ordering everyone to pull back. Haldir nods, beginning to rally his companions. He turns quickly, killing a few more Uruks. He pauses for a moment, seeing Sariel fighting off a berserker. This provided one of he creatures the opportunity to stab his arm. With a grimace Haldir turns and kills the creature, looking at his wound in disbelief. He turns again towards Sariel, meaning to assist her. It was then a burning pain shot down his back. An Uruk-Hai had come up from behind him, bringing his vicious weapon down on the Marchwarden.

Sariel finished the berserker quickly, but stops in her tracks when she sees Haldir falling to the ground, "HALDIR!"

She runs over to him, her chest tightening with sobs that threatened to fall. She fell to her knees in front of him, trying to hold him upright. He collapses against her, his labored breath breaking her heart. It seemed that they had turned invisible, the evil creatures not paying them any heed.

"Haldir!" She cries, touching his face gently, "Haldir!"

He looks up at her, his eyes beginning to glaze over. To her surprise he smiles at her softly, "I am glad, that the last thing I would look upon will be your face, mellon."

The tears begin to fall down her cheeks, "No, no! Haldir, you will not perish here, I will not let you!"

Haldir looks past her for a moment, his memories replaying before his very eyes.

* * *

He remembered the very first time he had met Sariel. It had been in Galadriel's garden. They were young, just babies really. Had they been human they would have been about five years old. She had been sitting silently in the garden, gently fingering a soft white flower. When she looked up and saw him she smiled, a warm friendly smile that made him smile in return. From that moment they had been inseparable. They hadn't been much older when they had exposed their, as many of the older elves stated, "adorable" crushes on each other.

A new memory came to him, the first time he had kissed her. There had been a feast, celebrating the wardens who had recently wiped out a orcish threat on their land. Haldir had escorted her, remembering how soft her hand was on his arm. She beamed up at him, and he felt, in that very moment, that this was an elleth who he could spend the rest of his life with. He had walked her back to her talan after the festivities, silently working up his courage as they walked. When they arrived at her door, she thanked him for escorting her, and he leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

He smiles softly at the fond memories, his vision becoming blotted. He tried to focus on Sariel's face, her high cheek bones, and perfectly bright grey eyes, becoming slightly distressed when her features became blurred. He could barely hear her voice, calling desperately to him.

"I wish," he began, his voice barely a whisper, "that things had been different. I would have been overjoyed to have spent the rest of my life with you, Sariel…."

He heard her begin sobbing, feeling the warm tears hitting his cold face, "_Ci veleth e-guil nîn_."

"No! Haldir no!" Sariel cries as the light drains from his eyes. Sadness overwhelmed her, but it quickly turned into rage. Fury that Haldir had died at the hands of these horrible creatures. He should not have perished in this terrible place. And for a moment, she felt guilty that she did not love him as much as he loved her, that she had left him behind. She ignored the shouts and orders coming from the Rohirrim soldiers.

"_Savo hîdh nen gurth_, Haldir," She whispers, before turning, ready to face the vile creatures that ended Haldir's life.

Aragorn ran to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the keep, despite her protests and thrashing. The doors were closed and barricaded behind them.

"Hold them!" Theoden called to his men.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asks, gently pushing Sariel to the side, near Legolas and Gimli.

"Brace the gate!" Gamling cries at the men.

"As long as you can give me," Theoden replies.

* * *

_Ci veleth e-guil nîn_- you are the love of my life

_Savo hîdh nen gurth_- have peace in death


End file.
